Sincerely
by Cocolover77
Summary: Letters to and from the Avengers. If you review,you can request who writes a letter to who. Rated T cause I'm paranoid and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, basically this just a bunch of letters to and from The Avengers. For our first chapter, we have a letter to all the Avengers. (Also before each chapter I'll post a quote that describes the person letter is from)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Leadership: the art of getting someone else to do something you want done because he wants it done." –Dwight D. Eisenhower_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To all the Avengers,

You went against my orders and did your own thing. You stole a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft and started a war in New York City. And I've never been more proud of anyone in my entire life. I'd never admit it to your faces (especially you, Stark) but I'm truly proud. Yes, I will always get shit from the council because of this, but I don't care. Another thing I'm proud of, calling myself your leader.

Sincerely,

Nick Fury

P.S. If any of you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally carry out your ass-kicking session.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Please review and you can request who will write a letter to who. I promise to update soon! Good-bye for now! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was requested by DisneyTangledFanGirl (thanks for reviewing).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Nothing baffles the schemes of evil people so much as the calm composure of great souls."-Comte de Mirabeau_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A love letter to humanity:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You humans are stupid,

Which is why I should rule!

Sincerely,

Loki

P.S.I lied it was actually a hate letter. Or was it? Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and request who writes a letter to who. Bye bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_It is better to deserve honors and not have them than have them and not deserve them."-Mark Twain_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Loki,

I tried to help you, Brother. But you didn't want to be helped. We are brothers. Whether you like it or not. Yes, you did try to destroy, not one _but _two planets. A planet I love and the planet you were born on. After you did both of those things, I still called you my brother. Maybe not the second time but I was just so disappointed. Also, the Avengers wouldn't understand if I still treated you like a brother. Maybe I shouldn't call you my brother. You certainly wouldn't mind. On Asgard, you'll get your punishment. Punishment you deserve. I don't know what I did to make you so evil, but I hope one day you'll just be my brother again.

Sincerely,

Thor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and request who writes a letter to who. See ya next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My friend asked me to write this chapter because she loves BlackHawk. Hope you love it, too.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sometimes quiet people have a lot to say. But they don't open up to just anybody."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Natasha,

I'm sorry for everything. For helping Loki. For helping destroy the Hellicarrier. For trying to kill you and other agents. I'm just….sorry. I now you'll always say,"It wasn't your fault." But it was. I couldn't stop Loki; I helped him. I was compromised. Don't tell anybody something different. Natasha, you're my partner, my best friend, and the only one who understands me. I know you say love is for children….you know what? Never mind.

Sincerely,

Clint

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha, I'm so evil! You thought he was gonna say I love you or something like that. But I tricked you! Don't forget to review and request!** **Buh-bye! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you guys like it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'm nothing, and yet, I'm all I can think about."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Clint,

Dude, I can't believe you aren't getting some Natasha ass. It's so obvious to everyone(even Thor and Cap.) that you guys like each other. But I understand. Spies are pretty much a bunch of loveless douchebags waiting to happen (no offense, though). Also, you shouldn't feel to bad Loki made you do all that shit. Have you met that guy? He's somewhere between genius and down right loopy. For your sake, let's call him down right loopy.

Sincerely,

Tony

P.S. Your freakin' awesome at archery. You should really call team USA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nothing like tony's humor to wake you up in the morning! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and request. See ya later! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was requested by LaughingLadybug and Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you guys like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Beware the fury of a patient man."-John Dryden_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Natasha,

I'm sorry the "other guy" tried to kill you. Maybe he just wanted to play tag. Probably not. If it makes you feel better, Thor kinda beat him up. Well, not really but he got pretty close to doing it. Also, the "other guy" fell out of a plane. Maybe that makes you feel better. Anyways, just thought I'd say sorry.

Sincerely,

Bruce

P.S. Hulk says smash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I love the Hulk. Don't forget to request and review. Also, I thought I'd mention you can request a certain kind of letter. For example, a love letter or a hate letter. Whatever you want. And, don't forget, the person writing or receiving the letter doesn't have to be an Avenger. For example (I just love examples), Tony can write a letter to Pepper, or something like that. Bye for now! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I am a solider. I fight where I am told and I fight to win."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tony,

I don't care that you're a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. Underneath that armor, you are nothing. You can smile and wave but you're just…. I don't even know what to say. Your father was a much more honorable man. I can't believe Howard Stark's son turned out like this. You make one hell of narcissist, that's for sure. But I have to admit, you do fight for the greater good. I didn't see that at first but I do now. I have to apologize for doubting you on that matter but everything else I just said… no chance in hell.

Sincerely,

Steve

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh how I love you, Captain America! Don't forget to review and request. Bye bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was requested by LaughingLadybug (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_It matters not how a man dies, but how he lives."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A love letter to Maria:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You work for S.H.I.E.L.D,

Which is why I love you!

Sincerely,

Phil

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I wish Phil didn't die. :( Don't forget to read and review! See ya later, alligators! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We assume that tomorrow we'll greet the day as we did today. We take for granted that the people we know and love will be in our tomorrows as well."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

It isn't fair. It isn't fair that you died. I know you were doing your job, but you didn't have to. God, Phil, why'd you have to? Thor would've been fine but no. You had to go and use some weapon that you didn't even know what it did. You died an honorable death. Protecting someone who needed protecting. If it means anything, I had Steve sign those cards. I keep them in my desk. I never told Fury I took them. But he probably knew. By the way, how did you ever work for that guy? Fury, I mean. I guess you were that good a guy that you dealt with Fury everyday. Guess you'll never get to see that cellist again.

Sincerely,

Tony

P.S. I never got to tell you this but….. I considered you a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww! Tony can be so sweet! Don't forget to review and request. Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Equipped with his five senses, man explores the universe around him and calls the adventure Science."-Edwin Powell Hubble_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Bruce,

Did I mention I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster? Yes? Oh well, I guess I just reminded you. Anyways, I think you and I are the only sane ones on this team. I mean two master assassins? An ancient god from a different planet? A man from the 1940s? But you and I know science. We know logic. Yes, I understand you have a very extreme form of multiple personality disorder but who cares. That "other guy" doesn't have to come out and ruin the fun. You and I are science's bitches. So let's bitch.

Sincerely,

Tony

P.S. Iron Man says science. See what I did there? I _am_ a genius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tony does love science. Don't forget to read and review! See ya'll later! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_The dead soldier's silence sings our national anthem."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

I didn't know you very well. From what I could tell, you seemed to know me very well. But never the less, you shouldn't have died. You didn't deserve to. I've seen my follow soldiers die before but your death…..just really hit the soft spot. Not just for me, for all of us. Also, Tony had me sign those cards. He even let me keep one. I really do wish I could've seen your face when I signed them. I know for a fact, that your face while I signed those cards, would've made anybody's day better.

Sincerely,

Steve

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I feel like crying** **…..:(** ** Don't forget to review and request! Bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Consider me an ally, Son of Coul."-Thor Odinson_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

I apologize on my brother's behalf. I apologize on my behalf, as well. I'm sorry Loki killed you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Since returning to Asgard, I constantly blame myself for your death. You've helped me greatly each time I've come to Midgard. But all I've done to repay is help you get killed. Once again, I'm so sorry that you were caught up in the pointless drama of my brother. I truly am sorry.

Sincerely,

Thor

P.S. Perhaps I can visit you in the realm of the dead. Maybe I can apologize to you for real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

***Sigh* Coulson, why'd you have to die?! Oh and btw, I'm not sure that's the exact quote from THOR. All I know is he said son of Coul and I'm 98.3% sure that's what he said with. But idk. Don't forget to review and request! Bye for now! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_The highest tribute to the dead is not grief but gratitude."-Thornton Wilder_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

I didn't know you very well but you seemed like a great man. All I have to say is thank you. I may not have been there, but you brought the team together. So, thank you for that. And for everything else. You greatly contributed to helping us save the world. So….thank you.

Sincerely,

Bruce

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't forget to read and review! Also, I feel as if someone stole something from me… Hmmm…. Anyways, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Death may be the greatest of all human blessings."-Socrates_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

You were a good agent. You always did what you were told and you tried to make others do the same. I'm not very emotional and all but it isn't fair you died. To this day, I think only you and Clint believe I'm truly good. It's a shame you were wrong. I will never be truly good but thank you for believing in me. Thank you for believing in everybody.

Sincerely,

Natasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**We should have more girl superheroes like Natasha. Don't forget to review and request! Still feel like someone stole something from me… Hmmm….. See ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thank you for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Death smiles at us all; all a man can do is smile back."-From the movie Gladiator_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

I feel really guilty. I feel really guilty that I helped Loki kill you. I mean, I didn't help him put the spear in your back but I feel as if I did. I did by helping him get out. With all the shit I put S.H.I.E.L.D through back in the day; I would think you hate me. But you don't (yes, I said don't because your still alive in spirit). Your ass was the one on the line when I brought Natasha in, instead of killing her. But you still trusted me…and her. Thank you for that. And I'm sorry. Sorry for helping the spear goes through your back.

Sincerely,

Clint

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I love Hawkeye! Don't forget to review and request! Still feeling the whole stealing vibe….. Hmmmmmmm….. Bye! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was requested by angelafarooq (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Happy he who dies before he calls for death to take him away."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phil,

Your eyes were supposed to stay on me. You weren't supposed to let go. If I had a choice, it would have been me not you. No one deserves to die the way you did. I'm happy that I gave myself a new scar. The scar is from butting blood on your cards. They needed something to bring them together. And that thing was you. I'm glad you still believed in heroes. Or I wouldn't have a new scar.

Sincerely,

Nick

P.S. I'll see you in the afterlife, buddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nick Fury is awesome! Don't forget to review and request! Still feeling the stealing…. Hmmmmm…. Buh-bye! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been super busy. This chapter was requested by Linn (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A man is about as big as the things that make him angry."-Winston Churchill_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Bruce,

I suggest you stop being mad all the time. You destroyed a good portion of the Hellicarrier and tried to kill me. But I understand why you're angry all the time. I would be too if I had a giant, green alter-ego. I don't blame you for destroying a good portion of the Hellicarrier and trying to kill me. It was the "other guy". Not the Bruce guy.

Sincerely,

Natasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me love Hulk! Don't forget to review and request. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was requested by LaughingLadybug (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Anger always comes from frustrated expectations."-Elliott Larson_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Bruce,

I no like name "other guy". You stop call me that. Or I beat all your puny friends up. The other puny god, the stupid solider, the shiny guy, the fire hair lady, and the Hunger Games guy. They very puny. But Hulk think you okay.

Sincerely,

Hulk

P. !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hulk certainly has the best grammer. Don't forget to review and request! See ya'll later! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_An angry man is again angry with himself, when he returns to reason."-Publilius Syrus_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Bruce,

Don't ever become the Hulk on my Hellicarrier again. Or there will be hell to pay. But I understand being angry. I'm always angry, just like you. I'm angry at everything and everyone (I'm over exaggerating a bit). Don't worry we're all angry. Some of us just don't turn into green, rage monsters. Some, however, do.

Sincerely,

Nick

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nick's awesome! Don't forget to review and request! Buh-bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A leader is a dealer in hope."-Napoleon Bonaparte_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Nick,

Thank you. Thank you for finding me in the ice. I really appreciate that. Stark my think less of you but I think highly of you. You make an excellent leader. One of the best, I say. Yes, I don't agree with S.H.I.E.L.D making those weapons and you approving them being made but I know you were just doing it to protect the world. So, thank you for that, too.

Sincerely,

Steve

P.S. Thank you for assembling the Avengers. You were the one that started it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two of my fav leaders. Don't forget to review and request. See ya'll later! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing and constant support). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_The real hero is always a hero by mistake; he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else."-Lumberton Eco_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Steve,

You're welcome. You're welcome for all those things. But honestly, I should be thanking you. Without you, my team wouldn't have a suitable leader. They'd have Stark. And we both know how that would turn out. Also, to be honest, you're my favorite. You always do what your told and don't ever question my decisions (except the weapons). Overall, you're a good man and a better person. It doesn't matter that you have a cool shield or you wear a mask. You're a hero and that's all that counts.

Sincerely,

Nick

P.S. If you ever sneak into a secure Hellicarrier room again, I will take that shield and shove it up you ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I love leaders! Don't forget to review and request! See ya'll later! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was requested by SkysFireLady15 (thanks for reviewing). The chapter will be a little different from the others because it will be a series of letters instead of one. Basically it's just to characters replying to each other immediately (or their arguing…probably mostly arguing).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A lot of good arguments are spoiled by some fool who knows what he is talking about."-Miguel De Unamuno_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Clint,

Quick question, what are your super powers? I mean, all you do is shoot arrows. Seriously, did you try out for the part of Katniss and not get it? Cause, if so, I'm sorry (not really :p). Better luck next time, I guess.

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tony,

I'd really like to see you try hitting a moving target that's 500 miles away without even looking at it. Also, you don't have any super powers either. Just a fancy metal suit.

Sincerely,

Clint

P.S. BTW, I so own Katniss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Katniss,

_Just a fancy metal suit_…what are you saying?! I built that suit with my hands. MY OWN HANDS. You probably couldn't even build one of your stupid arrows without help.

Sincerely,

Tony the Awesome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Shellhead,

Who cares I can't build any arrow. You probably can't either. Oh, and there's a website you should check out called fanfiction. All of the stories that are about you are about Steve too. Now why is that…..hmmmm, let me think….Oh, yea, the two of you are boyfriends and Spiderman is your kid.

Sincerely,

The World's BEST Marksman

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Katniss,

At least my theoretical kid is Spiderman. And have YOU checked out fanfiction. In some of the stories about you, your boyfriend is Coulson. _Coulson_.

Sincerely,

Tony the Man with a Cool Theoretical Kid

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Shellhead,

I have checked out fanfiction and in most of my stories Natasha I are in love and we have lots of….. "fun" (if you know what I mean;) ).

Sincerely,

Clint the Man with the Hot Russian Chick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Katniss,

….Stfu.

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Loser,

I win :D.

Sincerely,

Clint the WINNER

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you have it folks. Don't forget to review and request! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You think you're the only hero in the world?"-Nick Fury_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Fury,

In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you very much. To me, you're just the guy who decided superheroes working together would be a good idea. I suppose it was, _but _that doesn't mean you're just full of good ideas. Like using the Tesseract to make weapons, _not_ a good idea. Also, we all know your favorite is Steve. Just because he does everything you ask and is a goody-goody, right? Whatever, it's not like I want to be your favorite.

Sincerely,

Tony

P.S. Did I ever mention you look like a pirate?

xxxxxxxxxxx

**I think Tony and Nick should be BFFs!...jk. Don't forget to review and request! See all ya'll later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter was requested by Linzerj (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Deep in my heart I'm concealing things I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling-frightened you'll slip away."-Madonna_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tony,

I was checking my missed calls and I saw your name. It was during the attack, right before you went into the wormhole. I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I was just so focused on the TV, holding my breath, praying you'd be okay. Little did I know I might I've missed my last chance to talk to you. Thank _God _you made it out alive or I would've lived with the guilt of knowing I could've talked to you one more time. It really is the sweetest thing, knowing you tried to call me. Things like that make me fall even more in love with you.

Sincerely,

Pepper

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Awwwwwwww! Don't forget to review and request! Bye! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter was requested by me (thanks for reviewing (great, now I'm talking to myself)). Hope I like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Friends help; others pity."-Proverb_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Thor,

You son of a bitch. Do you know how pissed I am at you? No well I am. You are so lucky Shield didn't let me take a jet to New York and taze you. Jane was so happy when Shield came and told her Loki had arrived on Earth (she wasn't happy about that, just the fact you might be following). She was even happier when she was taken to a secret Shield base and she thought she was going to see you again. Then things took turn for the worst. She was so sad when Shield told her she was at the base because Loki might come after her. She was even sadder when they told her you went back to Asgard. I don't get why she's so sure you'll come back but she's my friend so I believe what she believes. But I swear to your stupid Asgardian gods, if you never come back, I will go to Asgard myself and taze you.

Sincerely,

Darcy

P.S. I hope you didn't get any Pop Tarts while you were on Earth. :P

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Darcy's freakin' awesome! Don't forget to review and request! As my friend says, Boo-Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter was requested by me (thanks for reviewing (I really need to stop talking to myself (in case you haven't noticed, I have issues))). Hope I like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Distance never separates to hearts that really care, for our memories span the miles and in seconds we are there. But whenever I feel sad cuz I miss you I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Thor,

I miss you. I really do. Darcy says you probably already got some Ass-gardian ass, wait…..you won't get that reference. I don't believe it though. Erik told me what happened on Asgard with you and Loki. I know it wasn't your fault the Bifrost was destroyed; you were just trying to save an entire race. That's why you're my hero. Also, I'm not mad you didn't come visit me when you came back. I understand you had a job to do. You didn't have time for me….. I just thought you should know that I…. I…like you. Really like you.

Sincerely,

Jane

P.S. I'm so sorry about your brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thor and Jane are the cutest couple ever! *fan girl scream* I can't wait for THOR: The Dark World! *another fan girl scream* Oh and for those of you who are wondering why I didn't have Jane say she loves him is because I feel that they haven't known each other long enough to be in the "I love you" phase. I mean, they obviously really like each other and really miss each other but I think if they're together just a little longer they can be in the "I love you" phase. Enough of my blabbering, don't forget to review and request! See ya later, alligators!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter was requested by Team Loki (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_An enemy despised is the most dangerous of all enemies."-Publilius Syrus_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Mr. Stark ,

You are truly the scum of all humans. I absolutely despise all humans but you have managed to be the most despisable. For once, I think my brother was right. Was right to fight you, of course. My brother just worships the ground you mortals walk on. For him to fight you, must mean you are not a very honorable human. But, then-again, he did eventually befriend you, which was unfortunate. To put things in a nutshell, your so-called technology is weak. Your "cute", puny team of "superheroes" is weak. And the weakest of all, is you.

Sincerely,

Loki

P.S. I never really wanted that drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ahhhhhh, Loki, how I hate/love you. Don't forget to review and request! Byeeeeeee! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter was requested by a friend who loves Iron Man. Hope you guys like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_A bad father has never a good son."-Latin Proverb_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Dad,

I hope I'm making you proud. In a way, I know I am. Seriously, who else could build a suit made of iron with their bare hands and some tools? Only Howard Stark's son. I certainly know you'd be proud of the Avengers. In other ways, I know I'm not. I don't know what it is, I'm just not. You built an empire. I'm just building onto it. You spent a good portion of your life looking for some solider that, for all you could've known, was dead. _But _he wasn't. I guess that's why I hate the guy. He got all of your attention; as if he was your son. I'm your son, not him and because of _him,_ I feel like I barely know you. So, wherever you are in the afterlife (if there is one), I don't hate him because of him and all that other crap; I hate him because of what he stole. You and your attention.

Sincerely,

Tony

P.S. Love ya, Pops.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Father-son love! Don't forget to review and request! Byyyyye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter was requested by a friend who loves BlackHawk. Hope you guys like it!**

xxxxxxxxx

"_Debts and lies are generally mixed together."-Francois Rabelais_

xxxxxxxxx

Dear Clint,

I don't care how many times you say it or others say it; the things you did are _NOT_ your fault. You were under some crazy demi-god's mind control. You couldn't have, wouldn't have known what the hell you were doing. You asked me what Loki had done to me. He took you away from me, he changed you. You will never be the same. That's what he did to me. He hurt and _changed_, the only person I really care about. You're my best friend, Clint. It only makes sense that I get a little PO'd when a demi-god plays with your mind. Sometimes I feel I don't even owe you a debt. That the day I repay it, nothing will change. No such luck, I suppose. The day I do repay my debt, we will still be best friends and partners. That will never change. I guess since you'll never read this letter, I can say something. What Loki did to me was make me realize I was child. That scared me. I was a child in love. In love with you.

Sincerely,

Natasha

Xxxxxxxxxx

**I like it better when Natasha admits to being the one in love first. Don't forget to review and request! See ya! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter was requested by LaughingLadybug (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_My father was often angry when I was most like him."-Lillian Hellman_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Dad,

I imagine you're not very proud of me. I broke Harlem and I turn into a giant, green, rage monster. And they say families have "issues". If so, we have some big, and I mean really big, "issues". I'm not gonna say some pointless "I'm sorries" because I did nothing wrong. I'm a scientist. We experiment. And sometimes things go wrong but you know the rest….

Sincerely,

Bruce

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I love the Hulk! Don't forget to review and request! Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter was requested by Imagination Queen (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like! FYI, this is a response to chapter 7.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A lost friendship is an enemy won,"-Proverb_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Steve,

Screw you. You don't know anything about me. You knew my father, big whoop. I know a lot of peoples' fathers but you don't see me calling their fathers more honorable then them. In case you haven't noticed, most people don't even know what honor means anymore. Still, I don't respect you. Maybe the tiniest bit but not a lot. You're a hell of a fighter, leader, and solider but you're also a boy scout and a kiss ass. So don't expect us to be BFFs anytime soon (not that you know what that means).

Sincerely,

Howard Stark's Son (That's all you'll ever know me as, right?)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tony vs. Steve! Don't forget to review and request! And can I ask you guys a favor? I'm going to be writing an OC story so, when I manage to post it, please check it out. Thank you soooo much!**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter was requested by LaughingLadybug (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it! BTW, this is a response to chapter 31.**

xxxxxxxxx

"_I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends."-Abraham Lincoln _

xxxxxxxxx

Dear Tony,

I'm sorry you feel that I took your father away from you. If I'd known he'd spend most of is life looking for me, I might not have flown into the ice. There's nothing we can do now. You should know, that I have mutual respect for you. You don't have a lot of respect for me but I do for you. You're an amazing man but you're also rude, a narcissist, and a borderline alcoholic. I don't care if I'm a boy scout and kiss ass; I like doing what I'm told. It shows that I respect the person giving me the orders. So if you ever give me orders, just know I'll do my best to carry them out.

Sincerely,

Steve

xxxxxxxxx

**Steve's such a nice guy. Don't forget to review and request! The Avengers finally came out this week! I got it the day it came out and the blu-ray bonus features are so funny! Also, check out my OC story Aquarius. Thank ya'll! And Happy Avenging!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't remember who this chapter was requested by and when I look at the reviews I can't see who did. So, whoever requested this, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxx

"_For every minute you are angry, you lose sixty seconds of happiness."-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

xxxxxxxxxx

Dear Bruce,

It's okay to be angry all the time. It's your secret. We all get angry, not to your level of anger, but we do. Let me apologize on Stark's behalf for "poking you with pointy stuff". I know you said it was okay but I felt I should apologize since he never will. Part of me thinks it was wrong for S.H.I.E.L.D to bring you back to all this superhero (and stressful) stuff. Yet, part of me thinks it was good because you were a _huge_ help too the team. I guess it doesn't matter what I think. Or what anyone thinks. You're not a monster, or just a man. You're a hero. Hulk or not. You _are_ a hero.

Sincerely,

Steve

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Steve's being all sentimental again. Don't forget to review and request! Pleeaaaassssse check out my OC story and let me know what you think! Thank ya'll sooo much! **


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter was requested by Giu (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxx

"_A crown, if it hurts us, is not worth wearing."-Pearl Bailey_

xxxxxxxxx

Dear Loki,

I forgive you. Yep, that's right, I forgive you. I'm not gonna be a little ass-hole and be a total dick to you. To be honest, you've been put through enough shit. I know what it's like to have a big brother that you truly care about but in some way or another, they let you down. Also, you were lied to your whole life by your "family". I'm not saying you should try taking over an entire race but you _should _be allowed to let off a little steam. Okay, a lot of steam. Once again, I'm not condoning you taking over an entire race. Even though you'll never say "I'm sorry", I forgive you.

Sincerely,

Clint

xxxxxxxxxx

**Clint is just _so_ forgiving. Don't forget to review and request! Check out my OC story _Aquarius_ and let me know what you think of it! Thank ya'll so much! Byyyyeee!**


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter is gonna be different. For those of you who have checked out my OC story, _Aquarius_, you know my OC, Max Blackwell. So in an effort to promote my story, Max is gonna write a letter. Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxx

"_All things must change to something new, to something strange."-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

xxxxxxxx

To whom it may concern:

I'm not a freak. I'm just a freak amongst society. Please don't send the government after me. I've done nothing wrong. Hell, I don't even know what's wrong with me. Trust me when I say I'm just a scared 18 year old. Honest to God. All I was trying to do, was save that little boy. I'm sorry for anything I've done. I'm so sorry.

Sincerely,

Max

xxxxxxxxx

**Please check out my OC story, _Aquarius. _I update it every weekend and I'd love some awesome reviews (or constructive criticism). Don't forget to review and request! And once again, please check out _Aquarius_ and let me know what you think of it. Thank ya'll! Byyyyyeee!**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter was requested by me (great, now I'm talking to myself again). Hope I like it! (And you guys too.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxxx

"_Convincing yourself doesn't win an argument"-Robert Half_

xxxxxxxxx

Dear Loki,

You look like a gay reindeer.

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxxxxx

Dear Metal Man,

You are a pathetic, mortal man.

Sincerely,

Loki

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Gay Reindeer,

You're a Frost-Hole.

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxxxxx

Dear Pathetic Mortal,

On Asgard, we call men like you "Ass-gards". Yes, we do get jokes like that, so I suggest not making them around my brother.

Sincerely,

Loki

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Frost-Hole,

I'm deeply offended…NOT! Speaking of your brother, there's a mortal website you should check out. It's called "Fanfiction".

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxxxx

Dear Ass-Gard,

I looked at your mortal "website" and the things you strange mortals put on there is disgusting…..

Sincerely,

Loki

xxxxxxxxx

Dear god of losing,

I Win. :)

Sincerely,

Tony the Winner

xxxxxxxxxx

Dear Metal Man,

Turn around.

Sincerely,

-L

xxxxxxxxx

Dear god of losing,

Why would you want me thdeiijvbfiuhfiafoirhuigejkk gkldjfkahuifllllllllllgheruj erhugdiufgga

xxxxxxxxxx

_*typing from Metal Man the Loser's computer* _Dear Metal Man the Loser,

I win.

Sincerely,

Loki, the god of Mischief and Winning

P.S. You just got Loki'd!

xxxxxxxxx

**Loki wins! And for those of you who don't know, Frost-Hole is a combination of the words Frost Giant and ass-h**e. Also, I stole that name from the Youtube channel _BarelyPolitical. _You should watch them. They do these hilarious videos called "Super Therapy", where the superheroes (and villains) go to therapy. So, check em out! One more thing, please check out my OC story, _Aquarius._ I'm working really hard on it and it's my first real story (not just one with a bunch of letters). So, pleeeeaaaasssee check it out! Don't forget to review and request! Thank ya'll so much! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Another chapter requested by me (I think I'm going crazy….). Hope I like it! (You guys too.)**

xxxxxxxx

"_Disbelief in magic can force a poor soul into believing in government and business."-Tom Robbins_

xxxxxxxxx

Dear Thor,

Mind if I call you "Point Break"? Yes? No? Maybe so? Oh, wait! You can't answer that question cause you're on your stupid planet, Asgard. Meanwhile, the rest of us have clean-up. Just thought I'd say that. Seriously, dude. Why'd you have to leave so soon? I could've shown ya round Earth, introduced you to some of my lady friends….we'd have an epic time. Besides, the rest of the Avengers are boring. Even Bruce gets on my nerves sometimes. But _you._ You're from a different planet. You were around thousands of years ago. You even have magic stuff. So, next time you're on Earth, lets hang out. Maybe, you could even take me to Asgard and show me all your cool toys?

Sincerely,

Tony

P.S. Also, next time you show up, I'll show you the movie _Point Break. _After-all, it is your namesake.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**I thought Tony and Thor should have been besties, like in the comics but sadly, no. Life's not fair. Don't forget to review and request! Also, please check out my Avengers OC story, _Aquarius. _Thank ya'll so much!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy lately and overall just really tired but I decided to get off my lazy butt and update. This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Bruce,

I have to admit it my mighty, green friend, you are quite a force to be reckoned with. Even with my mighty immortal powers, you stood a chance. Not you personally, the mighty being you turn into when you are enraged. You and I are not so different. We are beings of great power that do not fit in amongst the mortals (I'll consider you more immortal then the rest). They try to contain beings like you and I.They are afraid of our immense power. If there is one thing I've learned in all my millennia of existence is that you should not be afraid of who you are. You should fault who you are and what you can do. Do not let the mortals hold you back, my friend. For they will never understand your struggles or your power.

Sincerely,

Thor

xxxxxxxxxx

**I love Thor! Happy late Halloween to all my readers! I was the Black Widow for Halloween and my friend was Catwoman. DC vs. Marvel! Who will win? Marvel, of course. Don't forget to review and request! Also, please check out my Avengers OC story, _Aquarius. _Thank ya'll so much! And, once again, I'm sorry about the late update. Byyyyyye!**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter was requested by Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxx

"_Be yourself and I promise people will enjoy it; and if the don't, forget them."-Mitchell Davis_

xxxxxxxx

Dear Thor,

Thanks, my, uh…., mighty, blonde friend. Your words mean all lot to me and you're 100% right. Everyone does try to contain my power. Well…._his _power but either way you're right. Although, maybe keeping that kind of power contained is a good thing. I'm just afraid that power might get someone innocent killed. Yes, I don't like and agree with thought of being contained but when push comes to shove… However, the day Shield tries to contain you is the day Steve runs around in a pink tutu. I think we both know that those two things will never happen and if they do, well, at least Tony will bring a camera.

Sincerely,

Bruce

P.S. I know you're all powerful and stuff but if Shield did ever contain you, I honestly think it would be like kicking a bunch of puppies.

xxxxxxxxxx

**I will forever be haunted by the image of Steve in a pink tutu. Don't forget to review and request! Also, please check out my Avengers OC story, _Avengers. _Thank ya'll sooo much and happy running around in pink tutus with Steve!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry I didn't update this past weekend. I was watching Jeremy Renner on _Saturday Night Live_. He was amazing! So in honor of Jeremy and the character he plays, I'm doing a Hawkeye chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_The feller that calls you 'brother' generally wants something that don't belong to him."-Kin Hubbard_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Barney,

I've seen a brotherly grudge that traveled across two planets. And I thought our relationship was bad…..well, our relationship is non-existent. I looked up some stuff about you in the S.H.I.E.L.D database; you're married and have kids. I have a Russian assassin who would rather die than admit she has feelings for me. You're a veteran with a purple heart. I'm the coward who wouldn't join the army with you. You're a businessman. I'm a master assassin. You're guilty. I'm not. Perhaps you're wondering. "Why am in guilty?" Well, you left you're little brother in the care of circus people and you tried to kill him, so….. Overall, you may have a wife and kids, you may be a veteran with a purple heart, and you may be a businessman but deep down you're guilty. I can imagine what you'd say about my life, "Clint, you're life is a fucking mess. What'd you do to screw it up?" But you know what, Barney? I wouldn't trade my Russian assassin who would rather die than admit she has feelings for me, my cowardly decision to not join the army with you, and my job as a master assassin for anything in the world. And best of all…..I'm not guilty.

Sincerely,

Clint

xxxxxxxxxxx

**No brotherly love for Clint and his bro….*sigh* Don't forget to review and request! Also, please check out my Avengers OC story, _Aquarius. _Thank ya'll soooo much!**


	41. Chapter 41

**This chapter was requested by thewitchofthewest (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxx

"_It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity."-Albert Einstein_

xxxxxxxx

Dear Steve,

There's a few things you may have missed. First, we have these things called cell phones. Basically, they're like regular phones except you can take them anywhere. That's where the name mobile (or cellular but I think you wouldn't understand that) phone comes from. Next, we have a computer. Say it with me com-pu-ter. These things are hard to explain but the main idea of them is that you can communicate with people faster, learn things quicker, and make cool presentations. Then, we have Ipods. Say it with me, I-pod. You use them to listen to music and they're super portable. You don't have to worry about carrying your record-player anymore! And last (but trust me there's a lot more to tell you about), TVs. All together now, T-V-s. I think you had them back in your day but I'm not that old. They're a lot more advanced now. They're in color, the sound isn't fuzzy, there's HD (high definition), some TVs are 3D (3 dimensional), etc. Those are the basic things you'll be seeing now a days. I'm only telling you once so don't ask again.

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxx

**So much technology! Don't forget to review and request! Also, please check out my Avengers OC story, _Aquarius. _Thank ya'll so much!**


	42. Chapter 42

**All requests aside, I'm gonna do a Christmas chapter. The Avengers will be writing letters to Santa. Hope you guys like it!**

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Maybe Christmas, the Grinch thought, doesn't come from the store."-Dr. Seuss_

xxxxxxxxxx

Dear Santa,

So Pepper thinks writing letters to you will help us bond as a team or some shit like that, but in reality, it's not. You see, Thor doesn't even know who the hell you are and I'm pretty sure the only one on the nice list is Rogers. I guess I'll go along with it just to humor Pepper. I'll start off with some questions but there's only one I really want answered. How old are you? I mean seriously. Supposedly you're the same age as Saint Nick because you _are_ Saint Nick but I don't buy it. Then again, there are a lot of things I don't buy. Speaking of buying things, I was wondering if you could tell me what Pepper wants for Christmas because I honestly have no clue. Lastly, all I want for Christmas is world peace. World peace would be just great.

Merry Christmas,

~Tony Stark aka Iron Man

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_He who has not Christmas in his heart will never find it under the tree."-Roy L. Smith_

Dear Santa,

I haven't written you a letter in so long I've almost forgotten what to write. Now a days, it seems no believes in you or the magic of Christmas. I'm sure that deep down, in every adult's heart (including mine), there's a little kid that believes in Santa. So this Christmas, when no one is looking, I'll be sure to leave you milk and cookies. And just so I know, what are your favorite cookies? For Christmas, I'd really like a book or a movie or something that would explain what has happened in the past 70 years and, if it's possible, a time machine.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,

~Steve Rogers aka Captain America

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Christmas makes everything twice as sad."-Doug Coupland_

Dear Santa,

I'm not sure if writing you a letter is very appropriate considering I've done a lot of bad stuff lately but Pepper asked….._nicely. _There's not much I have to say, although I would like to know how your sleigh works. As for what I want for Christmas, well to be honest, all I really want is Betty.

Happy Holidays,

~Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk

P.S. The Hulk really wants "more smashing" for Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_There's nothing sadder in this world than to awake on Christmas morning and not be a child."-Erma Bombeck_

Dear White-Bearded Fat Man Apparently Named Santa Claus or Saint Nicholas,

I don't know very much of you but the Avengers tell me you are of magic. So my question for thee is: What type of magic? As I'm sure you know, there are many types. The Avengers also tell me of this most special of days called "Christmas" and how you deliver presents on the eve of this day. Also, they tell me I'm supposed to tell you what I would like to receive for Christmas. I would really appreciate a box of poptarts and Jane Foster.

The Happiest of Holidays,

~Thor Odinson

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Christmas make me happy no matter what time of year it comes around."-Bryan White_

Dear Santa,

I haven't written you a letter since my parents died. That's the year I stopped believing in you. That's the year I stopped believing in anything magical but after becoming friends with someone like Thor I can't help but have a very, _very _small bit of belief. And, trust me, the only reason I'm actually writing you a letter isn't because Pepper asked or it'll help us bond as a time but because it's fun to believe again. Don't tell anyone I said that. All I want for Christmas is a bigger arrow holder and more arrows. I seem to run out of them at the worst of times.

Happy New Year,

~Clint Barton aka Hawkeye

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_On the whole, I prefer Christmas as an adult than I did as a child."-Nigella Lawson_

Dear Santa,

I do not believe in you. I do not believe in much if it makes you feel better. But I see Clint writing you a letter so I suppose I should write you one too. Besides, being the one to tell Thor the story of Santa Claus is something I find myself enjoying….even though I don't believe in you. But I'd never tell Thor that; it would crush his spirits. That being said, for Christmas I would simply like for Thor to get whatever he wants.

S Rozhdestvom **(AN: Sorry this isn't in Russian, my stupid computer won't let me translate to a different language)**,

~Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Now I'm an old Christmas tree, the roots of which have died. They just come along and while the little needles fall off me replace them with medallions."-Orson Welles _

Dear Santa,

I'm writing this letter for my own personal reasons. I'm sure you know all of them since you can see, hear, etc. everything. My only question is: Are you a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D? I'm dead serious, Fat Man. All I want for Christmas is a drink…..and, if you could bring the dead back to life, Coulson.

Merry Christmas,

~Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**For anyone who follows my story, **_**Aquarius, **_**it will **_**not **_**be updated today. I don't have the time because of the holidays and stuff so I'm sorry. Don't forget to review and request! Thank ya'll sooooo much and Merry Christmas! **


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had this huge project due for school and I couldn't find the time to update. I'm super sorry! Anyways, this chapter was requested by Cap's Girl (thanks for reviewing). Also, this chapter is a response to chapter 25 (I suggest you read that chapter before this one if you haven't already). Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do own the Avengers or any of the characters used.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Too weird to live, too rare to die."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Darcy,

I am sorry for having "pissed you off". Although, I would have not appreciated being "tazed" again. I am so glad to hear that Jane was happy. But I am also greatly upset that she was saddened by my lack of visiting her. Believe me when I say it is not my fault that I did not get to see Jane. It is my brother's, and Shield's, fault. I promise you, Darcy, I will come back. You won't have to come to Asgard and "taze" me.

Sincerely,

Thor

P.S. I had 1 Poptart.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Thor's catchphrase should be "Do not taze me, Brother". That would be so awesome! Once again, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Don't forget to review and request! Also, please check out my Avengers OC story, **_**Aquarius. **_**Thank ya'll so much!**


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter was requested by Cap's Girl (thanks for reviewing). Also, this chapter is a response to chapter 26 (I suggest you read that chapter before this one if you haven't already). Hope you guys like it!**

xxxxxxxxxx

"_We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and we call it love."-Dr. Seuss_

xxxxxxxxxx

My Dearest Jane,

I miss you too. Darcy is wrong when she says "I have already got some Ass-gardian ass"…..and I do get that reference. Thank you for understanding what happened to the Bifrost (also please tell Erik I said thank you). I am very humbled by the fact that you think I am a hero. In reality, I am no hero. I am very sorry I did not visit you when I returned to Midgard. As you said, I had a job to do but I still wish I could've seen you instead of…..certain Midgardians… I like you too, Jane Foster. I really like you too.

Sincerely,

Thor

P.S. I am also very sorry about my brother.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**The feels Thor and Jane give me hurt like Hades. So do any of you guys have a Tumblr? If you do, follow me! My URL is cocolover7. Don't forget to review and request! Thank ya'll so much!**


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter was requested by Panic and Lupin fan1 (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_A scientist studies what is, an engineer studies what never was."-Unknown_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tony,

Thank you. Thank you so much. You've done a lot for me….. more than I deserve. You were kind to me, you believed in me, you didn't treat me like I was some freak… and, best of all, you gave me a home. I've never really had a home. You're the first friend I've had in a long time and I just wish there was a way I could repay you. I know I can't. But I wish I could. I suppose all I can do is thank you over and over again, until you're tired of hearing it. Just know, it's the only payment I have.

Sincerely,

Bruce

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Science bros! Don't forget to review and request! Thank ya'll soo much! Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter was requested by Panic (thanks for reviewing). Hope you like it!**

xxxxxxxx

"_A tiger can smile. A snake will say it loves you. Lies make us evil."-Chuck Palahniuk_

xxxxxxxx

Dear Loki,

I know that in his heart, Clint has forgiven you. He's a little brother, just like you. He tells me he knows how you feel….. but, to me, what you did is unforgivable. Trying to take over an entire race because you have daddy and big brother issues, brainwashing innocent people… and trying to destroy Clint. We're both liars, cheaters, and villains. But the difference between you and me is I'm not a power-hungry sociopath. And I'm not crazy. Clint may have forgiven you but I (and many others) will never forgive you.

Sincerely,

Natasha

xxxxxxxx

**You tell him Natasha! Don't forget to review and request! Thank ya'll sooo much! Byyye!**


	47. Chapter 47

**So this chapter is gonna be a little different. I had a contest involving my other story and the prize was that the winner would get a letter from their favorite Avenger. So, congrats Mrs. -Laufeyson! Here's your prize!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Winning!"-Charlie Sheen_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Mrs. -Laufeyson,

I like your name. If you just got rid of the Laufeyson part and kept the Stark part it'd be perfecto! But to each his own. Anyways, congratulations on winning the contest thingy! I'm terrible at guessing things but you managed to guess who that nobody guy was. Good job! I think you should win more than just a letter from me. Maybe a private jet? Or a yacht? Maybe I'll send you one of those myself (I don't think Pepper would be too happy about that). Hey, I got a great idea! What if, since you like Loki, I get Thor to send Loki back down to Earth and I'll make him spend a day with you? How does that sound? Of course, we'd have to put him on a leash or something and S.H.I.E.L.D could never find out about it but those are simple problems that we'll solve once we get to them. All right, I'll go call Thor and you just wait for there to be a knocking on your door. Once again, congratulations on winning! And I hope you get the even better prize Thor's bringing!

Sincerely,

Tony

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ahhh, Tony and his great ideas. Don't forget to review and request! BTW, do we have any Hetalia fans reading this story? If so, be sure to check out the Hetalia story I've just posted! Thank ya'll sooo much! Byyyye!**


End file.
